<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty go purrr by AvatarMeka2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031265">Kitty go purrr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000'>AvatarMeka2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Acts Like a Cat, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Jealous Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra is a woman, but also just a cat. We all know that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kitty go purr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra was a cat girl. Everyone knew this. The ears, the tail, the fur, it's pretty obvious to see. Her mannerisms very frequently also, resembled those of a cat. After the war, the rest of the Rebellion, quickly learned this.<br/>
-----------------------<br/>
"And there are many villages in this area that need supplies transported there as soon as possible. Medical treatment is also needed there."</p><p>The meeting had went on for what felt like hours. They've had more of them lately, mostly discussing the repair plans of Etheria. It was extremely important, but... very boring. </p><p>A look around the room, and you'd see every person was in some type of stage of boredom. Perfuma, Scorpia, Glimmer, Adora and Bow were forcing themselves to look focused and attentive. Glimmer, Mermista and Frosta were in their seats, staring at Castaspella who was holding the meeting and looking bored out of their minds. Frosta was dead asleep. Catra on the other hand, had no idea what was going on around her. She was totally in her own world, daydreaming or staring at Adora, who was sitting next to her. </p><p>Catra was playing with Adora's fingers, absentmindedly. Adora didn't seem to mind or care, and didn't say anything if she did. </p><p>Anyway, Catra wasn't really looking anything, simply staring blankly ahead. A sudden flash of color was caught in her line of sight. The light gained Catra's attention, turning her head. </p><p>Catra's eyes dilated, her body going still. </p><p>On the wall was a small red dot that moved around on the map Casta was gesturing to. Catra's ear flickered with interest, her head tilting. What was that? Why was no one talking about it?</p><p>Adora had felt Catra pause with playing with her hand. She would feel Catra's attention was suddenly elsewhere and glanced at her girlfriend. She saw her focused expression and quirked a brow. When she followed Catra's eyes to the map, she knew exactly what was going on. It nearly made her laugh out loud. She clamped a hand over her mouth, watching as Catra slowly climbed up onto the meeting table, crawling towards the area Casta was standing. It gained everyone's attention, Casta pausing in her rant.</p><p>Bow leaned over to whisper to Adora, "what is she doing?"</p><p>Catra's tail flickered, curious. It was sort of cute, but weird to watch. </p><p>Everyone looked at Adora for an explanation. Adora pointing to laser pointer in Castaspella's hand. </p><p>"She's fixated on the dot. It's a cat thing."</p><p>Casta stared at Catra, as she crept closer, as if hypnotized by it. Casta hummed in thought. She moved the laser, the dot moving with it. Catra's eyes followed. She sat down on the table, in a squatting position. Casta moved the laser around, watching as Catra kept her eyes on it, with hyper focus. </p><p>The mage suddenly smirked. Castaspella pointed the laser right in front of Catra. She made it move a little. Suddenly, Catra's hand shot out. She tried to grab the dot. The utter confusion on her face, made Adora's heart do weird things. Everyone watched Catra chase after the red light, no one saying a word. Catra gave chase until the dot disappeared right before her. </p><p>Catra looked at Adora, lost and confused, a little frustrated. Adora smiled.</p><p>"It was a light." She pointed at Cast, who revealed the laser pointer. </p><p>Catra's ears fell in what looked like disappointment, with embarrassment.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Catra crawled back over to her chair, sinking back in. She leaned on Adora's shoulder. Adora reached over and pulled Catra onto her lap. Catra snuggled her, huffing. </p><p>"I almost got it." </p><p>Adora smiled. She lightly carded her fingers through the short, brown curls. It relaxed Catra. Adora kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>"I know, babe. I'm sorry."</p><p>The meeting went on.<br/>
----------------------------</p><p>Catra sighed. She watched the people from her spot on a high up ledge. </p><p>She never really understood the need to be in large crowds. They were loud, crowding, and hot. Adora said something about it being important to be around others since humans were social creatures, and worked better in groups. Weird.</p><p>Catra preferred to be up on any surface she could sit and observe. At the moment, there was some sort of get together with officials and ambassadors from other places, or whatever. She hadn't cared to really listen. </p><p>Adora, as She-ra, princess of power or whatever, was needed at this event Brightmoon was having. Adoras not wanting to be excluded, asked her to come along. </p><p>Catra didn't think it was a good idea, since you know, she was probably hated by those people. They settled on Catra being in the room, but out of the way. She was happier like this, anyway. </p><p>As the royals and dignitaries talked and all that fancy stuff, Catra caught sight of her girlfriend. Adora wasn't hard to spot in a room. That dumb hair was noticeable anywhere. Adora was currently talking to an older person. The person was human looking, fancy clothes on. They had a certain look on their face that grabbed Catra's attention. The person's eyes were roaming up and down Adora's figure, almost predatory.</p><p>Catra had a weird feeling in her stomach, seeing this person look at Adora like that. Adora was attractive. Everyone knew it. She had muscles beyond compare and a body Catra had been so jealous of as a teen. Her face wasn't ugly. All in all, Adora gained attention wherever she went, from everyone. She made sure Catra knew that Adora would only be hers, and to not worry about others giving her attention. It wasn't that Catra didn't trust Adora. She did. </p><p>It was others, she didn't trust. </p><p>A sort of instinct rose up inside Catra. She went on autopilot, jumping down from her perch, landing on the floor, gracefully and silently. She made a beeline for Adora. </p><p>She didn't realize she was growling, until Adora turned to her, looking surprised.</p><p>"Oh, Catra. What's up?"</p><p>Adora was taken by surprise when Catra started to snuggle her, rubbing her face against Adora's neck and chin. Adora was speechless. Was Catra scenting her?? Here?</p><p>"Catra. What are you doing?" She asked.</p><p>She got no verbal answer. The rubbing only continued. Every so often, Catra would glare at the person in front of Adora. The person had widen eyes, looking confused at the scene before them.</p><p>Adora blushed. </p><p>"Sorry. This is my girlfriend, Catra. She's um... protective."</p><p>Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's waist. Her tail wrapped itself around her leg. Catra rubbed her head against the nape of Adora's neck. She wanted her scent all over Adora. Her Adora. Once satisfied, Catra looked up at the person who had dared looked at Adora. Catra looked them up and down, then a warning hiss escaped her throat. The person flinched back, taking the warming.</p><p>Catra took her eyes away from them and onto Adora's face. Catra cupped her cheeks, gently pecking her girlfriend's lips. Pulling away, she saw Adora staring at her, wide eyed. </p><p>"Mine." Was all Catra said, before walking away. </p><p>Adora looked over her shoulder, making eye contact with Bow, who had seen the whole thing. She sighed.</p><p>Cats.<br/>
----------------------------</p><p>Adora hummed, placing the cake into the oven. Closing the door, Adora sighed.</p><p>"Now we just wait."</p><p>Crash!</p><p>Adora jumped. She spun around to see what the noise was. </p><p>Catra was sat on the kitchen counter, staring down at the floor, broken glass shattered everywhere. </p><p>"What happened?" Adora asked, running to get the broom and dustpan.</p><p>She retrieved it, and came back. She swept up the broken glass, repeating her question to her girlfriend.</p><p>"It was weird. I didn't like it."</p><p>Adora paused. She looked up at Catra.</p><p>"What?? You didn't like it?"</p><p>Catra looked at a glass that was sitting on the counter. Without warning, swiped at it, knocking off the table. Adora lunged for it, barely catching it before it hit the floor. She sighed in relief before glaring up at Catra.</p><p>"Why'd you do that??" She questioned. "Stop it."</p><p>Catra shrugged. "I didn't want it there, and I like to break things."</p><p>Adora pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"Just, don't knock over stuff that will break. Ok? I don't want anyone getting mad at you for breaking expensive or important stuff. Just, don't break stuff. Ok?"</p><p>Catra smiled. "Got it."</p><p>She leaned off the counter and wandered off, probably to terrorize some poor unfortunate soul. </p><p>Adora sighed, exasperated. </p><p>What was up with cats?<br/>
----------------------------</p><p>"You did what??!!"</p><p>Perfuma smiled guiltily. Adora, Perfuma, Bow and Entrapta stared at a loopy Catra. Catra was sitting on the ground, pawing at Entrapta's hair. Her pupils were super wide, her tail wiggling continuously. It was weird to watch. </p><p>"You drugged her?!! How??!!"</p><p>Catra had disappeared in Perfuma's greenhouse. Adora let her go, not thinking anything could happen. Of course, something happened. Catra had gotten into a plant called, Catnip. </p><p>Now, Catra was like a child. Hyper-fixated on something one minute, then onto something else that grabbed her short attention span. </p><p>Adora sighed, rubbing her temple.</p><p>"Ok. It'll wear off soon. Just gotta keep her occupied."</p><p>She knelt down, observing her high girlfriend. Catra was cute like this. Openly expressive and relaxed in a way she hadn't been in a long time.</p><p>"Hey, Kitty." Adora called. "Look at me."</p><p>Catra's ear twitched. She looked at Adora. She suddenly froze. She started to stalk Adora, her movements slow and predatory-like. Adora couldn't help but find it funny. She wondered if Catra knew Adora could see her in plain view.<br/>
It didn't matter. Adora enjoyed the show, as Catra crept towards her, her tail happily doing its thing. </p><p>"She's gonna jump me." Adora giggled, shaking her head. </p><p>She sat down, deciding to make things easier for Catra. Finally, Catra decided to strike. She pounced on Adora, her weight pushing Adora onto her back. Catra beamed happily.</p><p>"I got you." She proudly proclaimed.</p><p>Adora laughed. She reached up, petting Catra behind the ears. The loud purrs seemed to surprise Entrapta.</p><p>"She can purr??"</p><p>Adora nodded.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Entrapta searched for her notepad, screaming about needing to record this data for research.</p><p>Adora could care less. The rumbles coming from Catra's chest, vibrating her whole body, sending a calming sense through them both, was all Adora could think about. Catra was happy. She was so cute like this, purring away without a care.</p><p>Catra suddenly licked Adora's cheek. It was slightly rough and uncomfortable, but it was Catra. </p><p>"I caught you." Was all she could say for herself, proud as ever.</p><p>Adora stared at her, joy and love filling her whole body. </p><p>"Yes you did, kitten. Yes you did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation because I love Catra acting like a cat! She’s so cute!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, they were forced to attend a meeting. The entire princess alliance, and company, were sitting around the meeting table. The topic of the meeting was something about an upcoming foreign diplomatic event they'd be hosting. Glimmer was at the front of the room, blabbering on and on. </p><p>It didn't really interest Catra after the first few minutes. She got the gist of what would happen at that time, so her attention went elsewhere. </p><p>She sank down in her chair, glaring down at the pencil and paper in front of her. The paper was covered in doodles she's done. With no more room, all she had was the pencil and paper itself. </p><p>What to do...</p><p>Sitting up, Catra took the paper. Crumpling it up into a ball, Catra sank back down in her seat. She tossed up the paper ball, catching it. Ignoring her surroundings for a moment, she entertained herself by playing one person catch. When that got boring, Catra tossed the wadded up paper onto the table. She gently batted it around with her hands, watching it sloppily tumble around. </p><p>Adjusting her position so she was sitting on her haunches, Catra used more of the table to play. She batted the paper ball a little too hard, sending it out of reach. Naturally, Catra jumped up onto the table to chase after it. When she was about to ounce on her target, it was snatched away. Catra's head shot up. Netossa sat there smirking at her. </p><p>"You want it, Kitty?" She teased, waving the paper ball in her hand.</p><p>Catra stared at the ball, her intentions clear. Netossa toss the ball over Catra's head. Catra watched it fly to the other end of the table. She scampered after it, determined. The ball was again swiped out of her grasp when she got close. </p><p>This time it was Glimmer. The young queen was giving Catra an unimpressed look.</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>Catra groaned. </p><p>"Give it!" She demanded, almost whining immaturely. "It's miiiine.</p><p>Glimmer rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Fine. I guess we can take a break." She conceded. "Only for a while. Also, cuz I actually like watching you be a cat."</p><p>Catra glared at the queen, but kept silent because Glimmer was still holding her source of entertainment. </p><p>When Glimmer finally tossed the paper ball back to Catra, Catra caught it and stuck her tongue out at her. She went back to batting it around the table. </p><p>Glimmer sighed. She was too tired for this shit.<br/>———————</p><p>Adora giggled. She nodded. </p><p>"Yeah. We never tried to tamper with the bots ever again." </p><p>Bow laughed. </p><p>"You guys were insane even as kids."</p><p>Adora shrugged. She adjusted Catra, who was sitting on her lap, reading a book. </p><p>"We had to make our own fun. The Horde was kinda boring otherwise."</p><p>Looking at her girlfriend, Adora had an idea. She gently tapped Catra's nose. Catra jumped, raising her head. She looked confused for a second before it registered what was going on. Looking at Adora, the magicat raised a brow. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Adora pressed a kiss to Catra's fuzzy cheek, her hand scratching at the other one.</p><p>"I love you." She hummed.</p><p>Catra blushed, glaring at Adora. </p><p>"Mhm. You better."</p><p>Adora poked Catra's nose playfully. Catra attempted to bite the offending appendage. Rolling over, she dropped the book. Adora wiggled her finger over Catra head while Catra softly wrestled with the muscular arm. </p><p>Adora giggled, watching Catra. Catra laid on her back in Adora's lap. Her pupils were wide, staring at the hand she was chasing after. </p><p>When Catra got a hold of Adora's hand and nibbled on it, she decided that this was too simple for her girlfriend. Channeling She-ra, the blonde princess transformed without disturbing her girlfriend. </p><p>Catra stopped her biting and looking at the goddess staring back at her. She rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. Adora lifted her now longer arm over Catra's head, wiggling her fingers. Catra reached up to grab the hand, but She-ra was much bigger, and so her arm went way over Catra's range of reach. </p><p>Grunting, Catra stretched her arms out, swiping at the air. </p><p>Deciding to mess with her, Adora tapped Catra on the head, circling her finger around her. Catra rolled out of the warrior goddess' lap. Her tail lashed, her hunting instincts taking over. Adora stood up, making the game more challenging. </p><p>"Come on. Get it, Cat." She encouraged. </p><p>Bow was practically dying of cuteness. He had his trackerpad out, recording the whole thing. Catra didn't seem to notice. Her eyes stayed on the hand she was chasing after. Jumping and running in circles around She-ra, Catra began to purr. </p><p>It felt good to indulge in her feline habits. No one made her feel less than or like an freak for it. In fact they all encouraged it. It was definitely healing to Catra after having to stuff down her instincts and behaviors as a child in the Horde. </p><p>So, if she wanted to chase after and wrestle a hand to gnaw on it, she will. </p><p>They kept it up until Melog came along and tackled Adora from behind. Adora yelped, taken by surprise. Catra smirked, watching the mighty goddess topple over like an idiot.</p><p>Adora was in shock for a second. The familiar meowing of the alien cat and the familiar weight on her back made Adora roll her eyes.<br/>She looked up at a laughing Catra.</p><p>"That's cheating." Adora accused. </p><p>Catra placed a hand on her hip.</p><p>"You're such a sore loser."</p><p>Adora rolled over, causing Melog to jump off of her, also purring with delight. Adora sat up, grinning. Catra took her place once more on She-ra's lap. Grabbing the larger hand, Catra happily used it as a chew toy. Her sharp fangs unable to break the tough skin. </p><p>Adora giggled. She gently pushed at Catra's face, making the magicat growl. </p><p>"You're such a cutie." She said, eyes filled with love. </p><p>Catra hummed in response, blushing.</p><p>"Shut up."<br/>—————————</p><p>Adora didn't expect to walk into Glimmer's room and see the sight before her. The room was a mess. Blankets and bedsheets on the floor, things knocked over. Luckily, nothing was broken. </p><p>Glimmer, Bow, Perfuma, and Scorpia were all standing around with blankets. Then there was Catra. The girl was on all fours, zooming around the room, jumping off of stuff, tearing around the enclosed space. Adora looked to her friends.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Glimmer suddenly shouted. "So she doesn't get out."</p><p>Adora quickly closed the door.</p><p>"Uh, what's going on?" She asked, still confused.</p><p>Perfuma laughed nervous. She attempted to tackle Catra as she ran past her, but only caught air. She huffed.</p><p>"She had too many catnip brownies. She's experiencing the hyper state. We can't get her to stay still and she just started to freak out."</p><p>Adora looked at her girlfriend. She sighed. </p><p>"You guys are trying too hard." She said. "Let me try."</p><p>"How are you going to catch her?" Bow asked, clearly stressed out. "She scratches and bites when we touch her. She's chaotic like this."</p><p>Adora smiled, rolling her eyes. She summoned her sword. She transformed it into a feather toy. She started to jiggle the toy, a little bell attached to it, ringing quietly. Everyone looked at Catra. She was standing there, eyes wide, staring at the feather. Like magic, Catra was playing with the toy, her need for speed forgotten. Adora cooed.</p><p>"Good kitty. Ok. Scorpia. Can you hold this for me?"</p><p>Scorpia hesitantly walked over to where Adora was standing. She took over using the feather toy, distracting Catra. Adora took the time to transform into She-ra. She grabbed the closest blanket.</p><p>"Looks like I'm gonna have to scruff her." She said. "She won't be happy about it. So I'm using this."</p><p>"Doesn't that kind of dehumanize Catra?" Perfuma asked. "She isn't a wild beast."</p><p>Adora looked back at Catra.</p><p>"You're right. And it isn't dehumanizing when done in the right circumstances. Like right now. It's the only way I can get her to stop her when she gets zoomies."</p><p>Adora couldn't count the amount of times she'd had to do this. She only scruffed Catra when she was out of control like now. Shadow Weaver had scruffed Catra many times as a kitten, but had done it wrong and as a means of humiliating her and overpowering her. Catra didn't let anyone touch her there other than Adora. </p><p>So, if she needed to be held by the scruff, Adora did it. It made Catra feel safe and she trusted Adora to not hurt her while immobilized. </p><p>Occasionally, Catra didn't even like her doing it, her insecurities telling her that Adora really saw her as a pet. An animal to control. Adora reassured her that she didn't see her that way, and Catra was much better with those thoughts. However, there were moments when Catra's anger was directed at everything and anyone close enough when held like that, so Adora would need to protect herself from the hidden knives attached to Catra's fingers and toes. Hence, the blanket. </p><p>Adora approached Catra. She knelt down down.</p><p>"Hey, Catra. You alright?" She greeted.</p><p>Catra stopped playing for a moment. She glanced at Adora before getting bored and going back to the feather. With a swift movement, Adora wrapped the blanket around Catra. Before Catra could figure out her plan, She-ra took her by the scruff. Catra went partially limp. An otherworldly sound came from her. She glared up at Adora, not happy about the situation. Scorpia wrapped the blanket around Catra, trapping her arms to her sides. Adora picked Catra up so her body was supported. </p><p>"Alright, kitten. Let's get you something to eat while this wears off, ok?"</p><p>Catra hissed. Adora smiled back, not taking the behavior to heart. Turning to her friends, Adora smiled.</p><p>"You guys coming?"</p><p>Glimmer, Bow, Perfuma, and Scorpia stared at her like she had just performed a miracle. Bow snapped out of it. He looked around the room.</p><p>"Uh, sure. Nothing broke so there's isn't that much to clean up. I could use a break."</p><p>Glimmer walked up to Adora. She looked at the subdued magicat.</p><p>"Is she ok?" Glimmer asked. "She's not like, offended by you holding her like this or something? She's ok with that?"</p><p>Adora smirked, looking at the unhappy girl in her arms.</p><p>"Oh she's not happy right now, but that's because I stopped her fun. She usually doesn't mind me doing this. She's just a brat. Magicats usually do this to their kittens when they need to hold one still or scold them. This is both and she doesn't like me right now. Her magicat brain sees this as someone basically giving her a time out."</p><p>Catra was glaring at Adora, looking ready to kill. </p><p>"I hate you." She hissed, pouting.</p><p>Adora kissed Catra on the head.</p><p>"I love you too." She cooed.<br/>——————————</p><p>Catra yawned as she walked through the door. It was three pm. Nap time and she was in search of her favorite pillow. </p><p>Adora. </p><p>Catra found her, along with their friends, of course, in the lounging room. The squad were hanging around, doing their own thing. Eating, reading, chatting. Adora, Bow, and Scorpia were sitting in beanbag chairs, having a conversation. Adora just so happened to be sitting in a sunbeam that shone through the window.</p><p>Catra walked over to Adora. She sat down, getting comfortable. Adora smiled, seeing her.</p><p>"Hey baby. What's up?"</p><p>Catra lazily pecked her lips. Then, she started to knead Adora's thigh. Adora's heart exploded in her chest. She stayed silent, letting Catra complete her sleepy ritual. Catra's nails were sheathed, so they didn't hurt the skin. Catra's eyes were closed, a content expression on her face. A purr rumbled through Catra's body, loud and steady.</p><p>Adora pet Catra's ears. Catra's body was slowly relaxing, fatigue taking over. It was the cutest thing ever. Finally, Catra was happy with the biscuits she'd made. She lied down, using Adora's thigh as a pillow. Catra curled up, drifting off to sleep, softly snoring.</p><p>Adora ran her hand over Catra's hair, taking the time to pet her. Catra suddenly wrapped her arms around the arm, hugging it, resting her head on the crook of Adora's elbow. </p><p>Her purr softened, but continued. Adora smiled lovingly.</p><p>"So cute." Bow suddenly squealed.</p><p>Adora looked up at him. She giggled.</p><p>"She is. A handful, but her looks make up for it."</p><p>Mermista snorted from her chair, a book in hand.</p><p>"Furry." </p><p>Adora squawked indignantly. Catra, the light sleeper she is, raised her middle finger to Mermista. Mermista could feel the gesture and looked up. She snorted again, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Kitten, hm?"</p><p>Catra shot up, her face red. She chased after Mermista, the water princess smirking as she ran. Adora and the others laughed. Catra hissed at the them, stopping in her tracks. She stamped her foot.</p><p>"Quiet! I hate you all!" She exclaimed grumpily.</p><p>Stomping back over to Adora, Catra grabbed a blanket on her way back. She plopped back in her spot, covering herself with the blanket, obscuring her from sight. Adora smiled, giggling as she snuggled Catra.</p><p>"Aww, babe. Don't be like that. It's cute."</p><p>A warning hiss came from underneath the blanket. Everyone laughed at the look on Adora's face. </p><p>"Since when was I dating a cat?" She asked. </p><p>"You love it." Catra sassed. "Don't lie to me, dummy."</p><p>Adora had to give her a point. She was right, and Adora wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora tried to ignore the feeling of being watched. She forced herself to focus on the paperwork in front of her. The itching at the back of her head, eyes boring into her skull, wasn't abnormal. However, during moments like these, Adora had to ignore it for just a little while longer. </p><p>Scanning through the documents, Adora decided that she'd gotten the jist of what they said. She put the stack of papers and pencil aside, Adora turned around. Just like she'd suspected, only a few feet away, peeking over the arm of the couch, was Catra. Her pupils were blown wide, unblinking. Adora smirked. She crossed her arms.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Catra smirked, rising up so she was on all fours. That look couldn't be good. Catra suddenly leaped over the sofa arm and right onto Adora. Somehow Adora managed to catch her. Catra surveyed the desk and its content. </p><p>"What's this?" She asked, curious.</p><p>"Paperwork." Adora said, giving Catra a scratch behind her ear. "Is there something you need or do you just want attention?"</p><p>Catra climbed off Adora's lap and sat on her desk. She lied down, her tail swishing happily. Adora sighed.</p><p>"Catra. That's not a bed. Please, get off of there."</p><p>Catra continued to just stare at her. She stretched her body. This knocked off the pencil container and other items, scattering them on the floor. Adora groaned. She stood up. She picked up the fallen items. </p><p>"Catra. This isn't very mature of you." She scolded.</p><p>Standing up, Adora found a partially sleeping Catra, her eyes closed, head resting on her arms. Adora's annoyance evaporated immediately. She sat back in her chair, leaning against the desk. She ran her fingers over the top of Catra's head. Catra shifted, so she could lean more into it. Adora snorted. </p><p>"You little stinker." She muttered.<br/>——————————————</p><p>"Pleeeeeeaaase?"</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes. She looked up at Glimmer and Bow. The two were on their knees, giving Adora their best puppy dog eyes. Adora groaned.</p><p>"Fine! I'll feed you starving people. Again!"</p><p>Glimmer and Bow stood up, cheering in victory. Adora shook her head, smiling. Apparently her best friend never learned to cook, having lived in the castle their whole lives. Adora, thanks to Catra, had picked it up during her free time. It was pretty simple to her, following directions. While Adora didn't really have to cook for herself, it came in handy. She was able to cook meals for Catra, who got hungry at random hours of the day. Adora herself loved food, so having the skill made getting food much easier. </p><p>Glimmer and Bow, however, just really liked Adora's cooking. Adora, using Catra as a taste-tester, had gotten pretty good at it, using spices and other ingredients to enhance flavor to the recipes. So, the rest of the best friend squad made her their personal chef whenever possible. </p><p>Adora didn't mind cooking for the group. It was a bonding experience, and she felt useful. </p><p>The three of them headed to the palace kitchen. It was pretty empty. Only a few of the royal kitchen staff were in there, fluttering about, stocking food pantries and preparing ingredients for meals. </p><p>"I'm cooking these two something." Adora informed them, heading to the sink. </p><p>One of the kitchen staff started to giggle. Adora looked at the chef. They were standing up, arms crossed, leaning against the counter. They had an amused look on their face. Adora raised a brow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The staff member pointed at one of the pull-out food pantries. Adora hesitantly walked over to it to investigate. Pulling open the large pantry drawer, Adora wasn't expecting to see her girlfriend inside of it. Catra glared up at her, as if Adora was bothering her.</p><p>Glimmer and Bow were snickering at the sight, Bow fawning over Catra, who was curled in a ball, fitting perfectly in the drawer. The magicat was acting like there was nothing odd about her location. That made it more amusing. </p><p>"Catra. What are you doing in there?" Adora asked, perplexed.</p><p>Catra huffed.</p><p>"I like it in here." She said sassily. "It's dark and small."</p><p>Adora giggled. She took Catra by the scruff of her neck. Lifting the young woman out of the drawer, Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, holding her. A displeased sound came from Catra, not happy about being moved. </p><p>Don't be upset with me, babe." Adora defended herself. "People don't go into drawers. You should know that. So, don't be mad at me for taking you out of there."</p><p>Catra's ears flattened, annoyed with Adora. </p><p>"What are you yahoos doing here, anyway? I'm hungry."</p><p>Adora chuckled. She set Catra onto her feet. </p><p>"Glimmer and Bow wants me to cook them something. I guess that means you too."</p><p>Catra hopped up onto the kitchen counter, lying on her side. </p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Adora leaned against on the edge of the counter where Catra was. The princess smiled at her.</p><p>"I love you, you know that?" She said, lovingly gazing at her partner.</p><p>Catra immediately sputtered, her face going pink with embarrassment. She sat up, breaking eye contact.</p><p>"Whatever. You too, I guess. Shut up!"</p><p>Catra climbed off the counter, marching off to sulk in the corner. Bow decided to join her for company. Catra didn't complain about it. Adora and Glimmer giggled. </p><p>"That did the trick." Glimmer commented. "She's such a cat."</p><p>"I heard that!" Catra hollered from the corner.<br/>——————————</p><p>She-ra appearances had become a common occurrence during diplomatic events. Adora didn't mind it all. However, it sometimes made her a little nervous, having everyone staring at her. She-ra was bright and tall, so Adora had the slightest amount of anxiety during these royal gatherings. </p><p>This time was a gathering of dignitaries from other kingdoms. It was more of a show of power to others that Glimmer decided to host. Catra was spotted every so often, but would disappear before anyone could get to her. She'd been acting up lately, so they all just assumed she was having a weird day. Adora stuck with her friends, in the mean time. They'd went around the room, mingling with the guests. </p><p>Pretty ordinary.</p><p>"I'm all talked out."</p><p>Glimmer walked up beside She-ra, trying to keep up an appearance of the opposite of exhausted. She kept her shoulders back and head up. Adora smiled sympathetically. Being queen wasn't easy. </p><p>"I feel you. I keep feeling like I'm going to go crazy whenever someone else pulls me into a conversation."</p><p>The duties of She-ra involved talking. Lots of it.<br/>Glimmer giggled, crossing her arms.</p><p>"You're lucky that She-ra looks intimidating, or else there'd be even more people trying to talk to you."</p><p>She-ra nodded in agreement. Where was Catra when she needed her? Adora looked around the room, hoping to catch another glimpse of her feline girlfriend.</p><p>"How long has it been?" Mermista asked as she and Sea Hawk joined them, a bored expression on her face like usual. "I'm bored. I want some chips and soda."</p><p>Bow looked at his watch. He sighed.</p><p>"It's nearly 9pm, so it'll be over soon. Just a little more time."</p><p>The group simultaneously groaned. </p><p>"Hey." Bow said, raising a brow. "Where Catra? She's been acting weird all evening. Is she alright?"</p><p>Everyone looked at Adora. As if Adora knew everything about Catra at all times. Adora just shrugged. </p><p>"No idea. I can't even find her. She's here somewhere. Maybe-"</p><p>Adora suddenly felt something on her right shoulder. She nearly jumped, but managed to freeze. Turning her head, she saw Catra, crouching on She-ra's broad shoulder, perfect balance. </p><p>The magicat looked around. </p><p>"Wow. You can see everything from up here." She said, taking in the room. </p><p>As if an after thought, Catra looked down at Adora. </p><p>"Oh, hey." </p><p>Adora smiled, thoroughly amused.</p><p>"Hello to you too. What am I, your personal climbing tree?"</p><p>Catra's tail whacked her in the face. Adora kept as still as possible, Catra climbing all over her shoulders like a perch. It didn't bother Adora. She just wished she'd gotten a heads up first. </p><p>"Um... Adora?" Bow suddenly spoke up. "Why's Catra on your shoulder?"</p><p>"She likes to be tall, and be near me at random moments, and because she likes to people watch. Makes her feel like a god or something."</p><p>Bow blinked.</p><p>"Oh."<br/>——————————————</p><p>"Catra? Catra?"</p><p>Adora peered into another room. Nothing. Adora sighed, moving on to the next one. She had been trying to find Catra for like a twenty minutes with no luck. She'd asked around, seeing if anyone had seen her. So far, nothing.</p><p>It was starting to worry Adora. Catra could take care of herself, so that's not what she worried about. It was Catra intentionally not wanting to be found. If she wanted to, Catra could disappear without a trace. She'd promised Adora she wouldn't leave again, but the fear was still always in the back of her mind.</p><p>So, not being able to find Catra and not knowing where she was, had Adora a little nervous. </p><p>As she walked the halls, she asked anyone she'd come across. Eventually, someone would know. They had to.</p><p>Adora turned a corner, she stopped when she saw Melog wandering the halls, seemingly content. Adora smiled. If Melog was here and ok, then so was Catra. </p><p>"Hey, bud." She greeted, walking to the alien creature. </p><p>Melog meowed, rubbing up against Adora's hand and then legs, purring in a greeting. Adora smiled.</p><p>"I'm looking for Catra. Have you seen her?"</p><p>Melog looked up to make eye contact. They then turned and walked away. After a few steps, they looked back at her and meowed again. Adora followed. </p><p>Melog led Adora to a random room. Melog sat beside the doorway, signalling the end to their quest. Adora smiled and gave them a head pet to thank them. Opening the door quietly, Adora poked her head in. The room was dark. Adora flicked on the lights. </p><p>In the middle of the room, in a pile of blankets and clothing that looked to be from Adora, was a sleeping Catra. Adora stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She had to admit. Adora was taken by surprise, but not completely. This wasn't the first time Catra fell asleep in random places, or taken her clothes, but both at the same time? Not a usual occurrence. Adora smiled. Walking over to the makeshift nest, she knelt down. </p><p>"Hey." She whispered.</p><p>Catra's ear twitched just the slightest bit. Adora reached out and nudged Catra's side. </p><p>"Baby. Wake up."</p><p>Catra made a low whining sound. </p><p>"C'mon, Catra. Let's go to our actual bed." Adora said.</p><p>Nothing. Catra stayed asleep, not willing to budge from dreamland. Adora stood up. She scooped Catra up in her arms. Catra clutched onto a blanket, holding it to her chest. Adora cradled Catra in her arms, walking out of the room. </p><p>As Adora walked back to their bedroom, she occasionally glanced at Catra, who was snuggling with the blanket. Adora recognized the blue item as one her own. Catra must've stolen it, knowing it was Adora's. Walking into their shared bedroom, Adora went to the bed. She laid Catra down. The magicat curled up immediately. Adora smiled, shaking her head. She grabbed a book off her shelf. She got comfortable next to Catra. At some point during her reading, Catra had moved so her head was on Adora's lap. Adora paused her reading to just look at Catra.</p><p>"Can you hear me?" She asked.</p><p>Catra's ear twitched, signaling yes. She could.</p><p>"Why were you napping in that random room? With that that stuff?" Adora asked, curious.</p><p>Catra groggily, shifted. </p><p>"Safe there. No one can ruin it. It's mine and I made it. Only you can touch it."</p><p>It, being the nest. </p><p>"So, why are my clothes there?"</p><p>Catra blinked open her eyes. She kept them on the sheets, not up at Adora.</p><p>"So it smells like you. It's safe that way. I just needed to make it. It's a magicat thing."</p><p>Adora nodded. She ran a hand over Catra, from head to tail. Her heart was so fluttering with so much love, but she didn't want to scare Catra off. So, she smiled.</p><p>"I love you so much. If you want, you can just make your next here. That way, no one can see it or touch it. Also, so I can find my clothes when you take them."</p><p>Catra then made eye contact.</p><p>"You don't mind. It being in here? It's not weird to you?"</p><p>Adora sighed quietly. It was certainly difficult, sometimes, realizing just how much damage was done to Catra's psyche, growing up. Her natural behaviors were demonized. Catra was made to feel like the odd one out, like something was wrong or bad about her natural state of being. Catra was working on breaking down those walls, but her insecurities were deeply intertwined into who she is, and it made it that much harder to get rid of them. </p><p>Adora smiled.</p><p>"Of course I don't mind, silly kitty. If you want to make a fort or a castle with them, go for it. It doesn't make you weird. It makes you, well, you."</p><p>Adora leaned over and kissed a firm kiss on Catra's forehead. Catra purred lowly, smiling.<br/>Adora looked at her in the eyes, stroking her head. </p><p>"I love you for all of you. You're a magicat and if that means your behavior is considered odd to other species, then whatever. It's who you are and you don't apologize for it. Remember that."</p><p>Catra smiled, staring up at her. She then gave a slow blink. </p><p>Adora didn't have to ask what that meant. She just knew, because she knew Catra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know what I’m doing anymore lol it’s just based off random cat vids I see and just crack fics I come up with that I think she’d do. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's not that bad." Adora denied.</p><p>Glimmer and Bow stared back at her, arms crossed, clearly unconvinced. </p><p>"Adora, you literally stumbled down a rocky hill, and are currently covered in scrapes. How you managed to come out without worse injuries, we'll never know. Point is, you need to disinfect those cuts." Glimmer deadpanned.</p><p>Adora groaned, leaning her head back dramatically. </p><p>"But that medicine stuff stings and smells weird." </p><p>Bow sighed.</p><p>"Yeah. Well, most things that are good for you suck." He said.</p><p>The sound of the bedroom door opening caught their attention. The three looked at the doorway. Adora's heart fluttered. It was Catra. Catra walked in. She stopped, taking in the scene. Her eyes narrowed when they landed on Adora, who smiled sheepishly. </p><p>"What happened?" Catra asked, turning to Bow.</p><p>Bow gave a condensed version of the events. Catra had stayed behind while they'd gone on a routine trip to explore an area they hadn't mapped yet. While she partially listened, Catra walked over to Adora. She examined the damaged, jerking the taller woman here and there. Once getting the info she needed, she hummed. </p><p>Catra climbed onto Adora's lap. She grabbed an arm and started to lick Adora's wounds. Adora didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest. When Adora looked at the other two, she knew she had better explain Catra's seemingly random behavior. Glimmer and Bow were staring at Catra with the most bewildered look, as if they were trying to comprehend how the events led up to this. </p><p>Adora snorted.</p><p>"It's normal for her. Apparently Magicats have healing qualities in their saliva. I asked Micah about it."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Bow shrugged in acceptance. </p><p>"Well, that solves that problem." Glimmer smiled, taking a seat.</p><p>Adora giggled when Catra started on her cheek.  Catra growled in annoyance.</p><p>"Hold still." She scolded. <br/>———————————————</p><p>"Adora!"</p><p>Adora jumped. The pencil and notebook in her hand were forgotten. She stood up at the sudden sound of her name. Catra bounded towards her. Stopping in front of the blonde warrior, Catra beamed excitedly.</p><p>"I have something so cool to show you!" She gushed, grabbing Adora's hand and dragging her out into the hall. </p><p>Adora noticed her excitement, and let Catra drag her down the hall. She could hear Catra purring. It must be really good to make Catra so happy. Whatever it was Catra wanted to show Adora, Adora was going to like it even if it killed her. </p><p>The two entered Glimmer's room. Adora's curiosity grew. Since when did Catra get outwardly excited about anything in Glimmer's room? Coming to a stop, Catra motioned in front of them. Adora raised a brow. </p><p>The only thing that stood out to her was a clearly amused Glimmer and Bow, and a giant cardboard box. Adora looked at Catra.</p><p>"And um... what exactly is it that you want me to notice?" She asked.</p><p>Catra frowned. She pointed at the box.</p><p>"See?" She said, as if that answered any questions Adora had.</p><p>Adora stared at the box. Walking up to it, Adora peered inside. It was empty. She glanced over her shoulder at Catra, who was practically bouncing with joy. It took a moment, but Adora understood. She laughed, turning to face her girlfriend.</p><p>"Yeah, kitty. It's a really big box. It is yours?"</p><p>Catra nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. Entrapta had ordered some parts for a new invention or whatever. She didn't need the box, so she gave it to me. Isn't it so cool?"</p><p>She's so cute. Adora giggled.</p><p>"Very cool. Did you tell Bow and Glimmer about your box?"</p><p>Catra pouted.</p><p>"Yeah, but they don't get it. They keep looking at me all weird."</p><p>Adora looked to her best friends. Bow and Glimmer looked lost, waiting for an explanation. While Catra was occupied with her box, Adora went over to the other two people. Standing beside them, the three watched Catra have fun with such an ordinary thing. The box was about stomach high for Catra, and the length of She-ra's arms wingspan.</p><p>"So..." Glimmer began, leaning over towards Adora. "What's so special about the box?" </p><p>Adora shrugged.</p><p>"She likes boxes. It's a cat thing. She likes to sit in them and sleep in them. She just has an obsession with behind inside boxes. She can't explain it. Just something she likes."</p><p>Bow had his trackerpad out, snapping photos.</p><p>"Precious." He whispered. "She's gets cuter every day."</p><p>"I heard that!" Catra yelled from inside the box, glaring daggers at Bow. </p><p>Adora snorted, arms crossed. He wasn't wrong. It was simply adorable, no pun intended.<br/>—————————————</p><p>What started out as a normal day for the squad, was very rudely interrupted. The group was of course, chillin' out. Catra, Scorpia, and Perfuma had left the room, Catra wanting to spend time with them and quite literally dragging the two princesses along. The others did their own bonding time, gossiping and snacking. Adora actually sat down and relaxed a little, enjoying being with her best friends. </p><p>The moment however, came to an end when the door burst open, and Catra ran in, heading straight for Adora. Adora barely had time to react before she was tackled, the force pushing the air out of her lungs. Adora recovered quickly, blinking up at her girlfriend. Catra was nuzzling Adora's chin and neck, purring loudly. She suddenly lifted her head to make eye contact. Her pupils were blown, nearly covering the entire eye. </p><p>"Hey, Adora! How you doing? Guess what! Perfuma gave me some catnip to calm down cuz I was feeling anxious, and now I can see the universe!"</p><p>Catra's gaze became distant, staring off into space.</p><p>"I think I've discovered the meaning of life." She whispered. </p><p>Adora snorted, smiling.</p><p>"You have? That's nice, kitten."</p><p>Catra scowled at her.</p><p>"I am not a kitten! You are!"</p><p>Adora held back a giggle, seeing Catra so serious.</p><p>"Am I? Are you sure?"</p><p>Catra's ear flicked. She sat up, bringing Adora with her. </p><p>"Yes! Now pay attention!"</p><p>Catra held Adora's hand. Looking around at the others, Catra's gaze fell on Scorpia. </p><p>"I don't like that look." Scorpia commented. </p><p>Catra prowled across the room, her body close to the floor, her tail swishing slowly. Everyone in the room watched her stalk her "prey", inching closer and closer. Finally, she pounced. Unsurprisingly, her much smaller and lighter form didn't budge Scorpia's sturdy and muscular body. Scorpia just smiled, making sure Catra didn't fall. </p><p>"Hey, Wildcat. Having fun, buddy?"</p><p>Catra trilled. She looked at Adora.</p><p>"See? Did you pay attention? Like that. Got it?"</p><p>Adora giggled, standing up.</p><p>"Yup. I was watching." She replied. </p><p>Catra squirmed, making Scorpia put her down. Catra looked around the room, looking for something. She then went over to a bookshelf and scaled it, using the desk and multiple shelves that were built into the wall specifically for this purpose. Climbing up to the top, Catra sat on the bookshelf, looking down at everyone else in the room. She cackled, a maniacal look on her face. </p><p>"Ha! I'm in charge here, bitches! This is my turf, now! I see no other god here, but me! You're all my servants now and I am your leader!"</p><p>Bow seemed a bit afraid.</p><p>"Has she gone evil again?" He asked.</p><p>Adora smirked.</p><p>"Nah. She's just high off her rockers."</p><p>Mermista crossed her arms.</p><p>"Let me guess." She said. "It's a cat thing."</p><p>Adora nodded. She looked back at her girlfriend. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure she sees us as kittens because she's up there. Cats think whoever is higher up owns the place. She definitely sees me as a kitten for whatever reason, since she just tried to teach me how to hunt. The catnip to fogging up any other mannerisms. She's such a cat right now."</p><p>"She's being weird." Mermista said.</p><p>Adora pouted.</p><p>"She's cute!" She argued. "I mean, look at her."</p><p>They did. Catra was looking down her nose at them. Like the evil dictator she could be. Chest puffed out, a smirk on her face. They didn't know what Adora saw, but it was scary, not cute. Seeing their reactions, Adora sighed. She looked up at Catra.</p><p>"Catra, you're scaring them. Get down, please."</p><p>"Mrrp."</p><p>Catra's body language softened. She looked at Adora, her tail pausing.</p><p>"But.... but, I'm a god." She pouted.</p><p>Adora smiled. </p><p>"I know you are, but they miss the regular Catra. Can you be a god later and our normal friend/girlfriend now?"</p><p>Catra's ear twitched. Her head snapped over to the window. There were birds flying around outside. Catra made her way over to the window and sat down, laser-focused on the small creatures. </p><p>Glimmer grinned.</p><p>"At least she's still. For now."<br/>———————————</p><p>Catra was dramatic as fuck. </p><p>Their friends witnessed it themselves. The group were doing their thing, hanging out. Catra was napping, like she does. Adora hadn't realized this until she'd came back from the bathroom, to see Catra on the floor, in the exact spot Adora would need to be in order to sit down. </p><p>Adora walked up to her girlfriend, looking down at her. Gently, Adora nudged Catra with her boot. </p><p>"Hey. Wake up, babe." Adora said, not exactly quietly. </p><p>Catra woke up. She blinked, surveying the issue. She looked at the foot that was poking her. Catra looked up at Adora with a look that made it seem as though Adora had killed her whole family. Catra looked offended, surprised, angry.</p><p>The woman bristled, her fur spiking up.</p><p>"What is this? Adora kicked Catra? She kicks Catra like the football? Adora is abusive? Adora is unrelenting?"</p><p>Everyone looked at the couple. Adora looked exasperated, trying to figure out where that accusation had come from.</p><p>"What? I didn't kick you." She denied.</p><p>Catra stood up, raging mad.</p><p>"Ugh! You kick Catra! Adora is a monster! Adora doesn't know love! Oh!"</p><p>Catra looked at their friends, pointing at the blonde. </p><p>"Jail for Adora! Jail for one thousand years! I cannot live in these conditions! I shall runaway and live out the rest of my days as a rogue vagabond!"</p><p>Catra stomped away. Adora stared after her, a blank look on her face. Once Catra left, Adora sat down, and shrugged.</p><p>"She'll come back when it's dinner time." She said nonchalant. </p><p>"Can you cook me some fish for dinner?" </p><p>Looking back at the doorway, they saw Catra peeking in. She looked not as upset, but not exactly calm. Somewhere between riled up and conflicted. The feline-like woman walked into the room, crossing her arms.</p><p>Adora smiled, and chuckled.</p><p>"Sure, baby. C'mere."</p><p>Adora opened her arms, making grabby hands. Catra rolled her eyes, but did as told. She let Adora pull her onto her lap and cuddle her. Though Catra had displeasure all over her face and a faint whining sound that was the cat version of a growl, coming from her, she stayed still and took the affection like a trooper. Everyone else was just done. They'd never figure Catra out. </p><p>"Let me guess." Bow said. "It's a cat thing?"</p><p>Adora stopped her snuggling and looked at him, nodding.</p><p>The collective groan didn't phase either of them, except maybe a defensive hiss from Catra.</p><p>"I hate everything." She muttered.</p><p>"We know, and love it about you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>